


Jokes and Dreams

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Fluff, Playing Pretend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Meg and Jo have been jokingly playing pretend.





	Jokes and Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> For my @spngenrebingo Card, the Playing Pretend square, my @spnrareshipbingo Card, the Jo/Meg square, and my @spnfluffbingo2019 Card, the Roommates square.

It started off as a joke, as many things do.  Meg took Jo to her company’s holiday party, not wanting to find a date.  They had been best friends and roommates forever, why not take Jo along as her plus one?  After that party, though, a trend began.

Meg’s friends at work would ask her, “Where’s your girlfriend?”

Meg would wink at them and say, “Oh, she’s just home making me dinner.”

Sometimes her responses were raunchier, something like, “She’s busy keeping my bed warm.”  Sometimes they were sweeter, something like, “I don’t know, but I’m sure she’s gorgeous doing it.”

With each time that Meg claimed Jo was doing this or doing that, the two of them laughed.  Over dinner, Jo would ask Meg what she’d been doing that day, according to Meg, before sharing what she’d _actually_ been doing.  They’d tell each other everything before curling up on the couch to watch their favorite television shows or movies.

If Meg’s head rested on Jo’s shoulder more often than not, it wasn’t on purpose.

When Jo’s big fundraiser for work came up, and she didn’t want to bother finding a lame guy to take, Meg was the one who dressed up (in a fabulous women’s cut tuxedo) to escort her.  They were quite the pair at the event, schmoozing just the right amount and dancing together in the in-between times.

After the party they stopped for ice cream on the way home, giggling from champagne and trying every flavor the store had before deciding on their usual – cookies and crème.

When Jo went into work the next Monday, it was to receive comments on how great the fundraiser went and how cute she and her girlfriend were.  Jo would have corrected them, but after months of hearing fun stories from Meg about the conversations with her coworkers, she was excited to have one of her own. 

When she got home that evening (to find that according to Meg, Jo had been “laundering their thongs” all day long), Jo got to share her day’s story of everyone complimenting her and her girlfriend.

Meg turned away to blush at Jo’s words. 

Maybe someday, all this playing pretend would actually get them somewhere that Meg had only ever dreamed.


End file.
